fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
Mute City
Mute City (ミュートシティ; Mute City) is a heavily populated fictional city on Earth in the F-Zero series. Its original name was Mutant City from which the current name is abbreviated. This city is the most famous location in the F-Zero Grand Prix and has had courses in almost every F-Zero game to date. The population is over one one billion, and consists of all kinds of sentient life. In F-Zero GX, Mute City is known as a "Metropolis in the Heart of the Space Federation" and the information link for the entire universe. It is also regarded as the most advanced and sophisticated city in the universe. In the future, Mute City is replaced by Bianca City as the center of economic, political, and cultural activity in the galaxy, due to a large deposit of pure titanium being discovered. It is also stated in the original F-Zero manual that Dr. Stewart is from Mute City. ''F-Zero series 'F-Zero' Mute City first appeared in the first game, ''F-Zero, for the SNES. The game has three Mute City tracks. Mute City I is the first track in the game and the first cup, the Knight League. The track is a simplistic circuit with one jump panel in it, and takes place at daytime. Mute City II is the first track in the second cup, the Queen League and the sixth overall. This track has a circular area in it where you can take one of two paths, and has two jump panels. This shows Mute City in the evening. Mute City III is the eleventh track in the game, and the opening circuit of the third cup, the King League. This race takes places at nightfall and is the hardest of the three courses. F-Zero X F-Zero X has three Mute City courses, plus a fourth one in the Japan-Only Expansion Kit. Mute City 1 is the first track in the game, being under the Jack Cup. It is'' a simple figure-8 track that has a loop-de-loop in it, and it set on a misty day. '''Mute City 2' is the fourth track in the second cup, the Queen Cup. It takes place at night and has a jump ramp in it, and its layout is very similar to the basic layout of the three Mute Cities from the first game, but has slopes and tunnels and more turns. Mute City 3 is the final track in the third cup, the King Cup. It takes place at evening and has lots of jumps and gaps, and it is the only one of the three Mute Cities in this game to be completely level. The Japan-Only Mute City 4 is the first track on the second add-on cup, the DD-2 Cup. It's in the shape of an 8, and it contains a very slim half pipe. F-Zero GX/AX In F-Zero GX and F-Zero AX, a brand new Mute City circuit was just recently constructed because the old circuit became too worn and dangerous. Between the two versions, there are a total of three Mute City tracks. Twist Road (in the Ruby Cup) and Serial Gaps (in the Sapphire Cup) appear in F-Zero GX, while Sonic Oval appears in F-Zero AX. Twist Road is very similar to Mute City 1 from F-Zero X where it is simple and has a loop-de-loop. Serial Gaps is a much harder course with lots of opportunities to fall off course. Sonic Oval is a simplistic oval with many booster pads and is a perfect first course for any beginner racer starting out. Although appearing in F-Zero AX, this track also appears twice in F-Zero GX; once in Chapter 1 of Story Mode as a virtual training course for Captain Falcon (with a slightly tinted color scheme), and as an unlockable track for Vs, Time Attack, and Free Race in GX . In story mode, you have to collect all the capsules over a three-lap run and then complete the course before the time expires. F-Zero: GP Legend Since F-Zero: GP Legend is based on the anime of the same name, Mute City in this game is the future version of New York. This game features six Mute City tracks: Tradition Park (in the Bronze Cup), Expansion Park '(in the Silver Cup), '''Tradition Park II '(in the expert Bronze Cup), 'Expansion Park II '(in the expert Silver Cup), 'Mute City I '(in the Platinum Cup), and '''Mute City Championship. Mute City I is the same Mute City I that appeared in the first F-Zero. Mute City Championship is not available in normal play, and is only accessible in Time Attack mode. F-Zero Climax ''F-Zero Climax'' features a total of six tracks that take place in Mute City. In order of appearance, they are: Six Carat, Eight Carat '(first track in the expert Bronze cup), '''Cactus Circuit '(fourth track in the expert Silver cup), 'Ten Carat '(fourth track in the Master Bronze cup), 'Cactus Circuit II '(first track in the master Silver cup), and 'Multiply '(first track in the Platinum Cup). ''Super Smash Bros''. series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' The F-Zero franchise did not get a stage in the Super Smash Bros. series until its second installment, Super Smash Bros. Melee. In this game, Mute City is one of two stages from F-Zero, the other being Big Blue. Mute City is a starter stage and is where Captain Falcon is fought in the All-Star mode. The stage takes place on the Mute City race track with a thin platform hovering in the middle of it. Occasionally, this platform will go down, exposing the road, and letting incoming racers act as hazards. The racers' machines can also be destroyed by a variety of attacks (The Smart Bomb Detanators being the easiest method). The music that plays in the stage is a remix of the Mute City theme from F-Zero X. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' A new Mute City stage appears in the [[Super Smash Bros. 4|fourth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series]], but only in the 3DS version. Here, it is the only F-Zero stage in the game, and is based on Mute City from the original F-Zero on the SNES. It is an unlockable stage obtained by winning three Smash battles as Captain Falcon. There are platforms in the air, and vehicles racing along the track. It is one of the few pixelated stages in the game. The two music tracks that play on the stage are a remix of the Mute City theme, and the original version of the song. Mario Kart series ''Mario Kart 8'' Mute City appears as a DLC track in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, under the Egg Cup. Unlike the other Mario Kart courses, Mute City does not have any coins on the actual track itself. Coins can only be obtained by driving over the recharge pathways, or getting them via the Item Boxes. It is also the only course to be entirely anti-gravity. Signs and buildings throughout the course depict and reference various F-Zero racers, like Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, Dr. Stewart, Pico, Jody Summer, and Mr. EAD. See also: [https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mute_City Mute City in Mario Kart 8]. Trivia *Mute City also appears in ''BS F-Zero Grand Prix 2'', in the form of Mute City IV'. *Mute City has appeared in every ''F-Zero game except F-Zero: Maximum Velocity, where it was replaced by Bianca City. *At the end of Lap 15 in the Japanese dub, 100 years ago Mute City was the location that made contact with extraterrestrials, and the population and technology had been growing ever since. **Underneath where Rick lives, there is a huge screen that reflects the sky. It could either be rainy or snowy and there's a readout that provides a lot of intel. It could either say today's Election Day, or it's time to take the trash out. Gallery MUCI2X.jpg Mutecity1X.jpg Twist Road Course Map.png|Course Map for Twist Road. Sonic Oval Course Map.png|Course Map for Sonic Oval. Serial Gaps Course Map.png|Course Map for Serial Gaps. Videos File:N64 F-Zero X - Mute City File:F-Zero X (N64) walkthrough - Mute City 2 File:F-Zero X (N64) walkthrough - Mute City 3 File:F-Zero X Time Attack Mute City 4 (1'15"639) Soundtrack References Category:Worlds Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee stages Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Mute City Category:F-Zero GX Courses